Galileo Barstow
by My-Friend-KITT
Summary: The 13 year old son of Bonnie Barstow is in trouble...who can save him now...
1. Chapter 1

**Galileo Barstow **

Leo Barstow was like any typical 13 year old boy. He lived in the suburbs. He had 2 best friends Noah and Steven. And he had a sweet Mom, Bonnie.

His small family consisted of him and his mom. But he was okay with that.

They had most everything they needed. His Mom, Bonnie, liked to work on computers and other electronics. So Leo (pronounced Lay-o), had almost everything that came out new. When CDs first came out, his mom bought one of the first players and tore it apart. When DVDs first came out, his Mom bought one of the first players and tore it apart. He loved to watch her do it and someday he planned on joining her in that.

But the best technologically advanced item Leo and his Mom had, had to be the Acura NSX sitting comfortably in their environmentally controlled garage. KIRA was her name. And Leo loved KIRA. She had been their primary transportation since before he could walk. And even though he took her sleek and stylish looks for granted, his friends and even strangers were always stopping, staring, and taking pictures of KIRA.

KIRA's name stood for Knight Industries Roving Assistant. But Leo liked the name KIRA more. Leo was never quite sure who Knight Industries was. And really, he could care less. He just figured that that was where his mom worked every day. And for the most part, he was right.

Leo for the most part, had it all and life was good. He was what you would call for the most part, a bored tween. And this summer was no different.

But today, his life was about to change drastically...

It was a hot summer day in mid July. Leo had no school which made him thrilled. There were no tests. No homework. And no stupid teachers saying his whole name. Galileo Michael Barstow. He shivered every time the teachers called his name. All the kids would make fun of his name. If he would ever get big enough, he would maybe beat up those guys. But right now, he was still just shy of 5 feet and a bit scrawny. Hopefully, he was going to get that growth spurt this summer.

Leo was stretched lazily out on the front porch swing softly swinging and enjoying the new misting system his Mom hooked up. It was early afternoon and he was bored but loving it. His Mom was inside working on something or another and he really could care less. He was feeling hot, lazy, and tired. Within minutes, his heavy eye lids slid closed.

Suddenly, the familiar sound of the tinny music Pop Goes the Weasle played distantly.

Leo leaped to his feet and checked his pockets. He pulled them inside out and frowned. No Money! Darn It!

Leo bolted inside the house and nearly ran into his Mom in the kitchen. "Mom! Mom! Can I have $5? PLEASE?" He begged as fast as he could. He knew he only had a few minutes before the ice cream truck was going to pass by.

"No Leo." Bonnie rejected carefully. "We will be having dinner soon. If you are really hungry, I have some celery and peanut butter in the fridge."

Leo frowned instantly. "You never let me have ice cream." He whined in hopes of her relenting.

"I do. And acting like a 5 year old is not going to get you any either. Now go back outside and play." Bonnie ordered smoothly. She loved being a mother but sometimes that boy could be soooo trying.

Leo sulked out the back door. He bowed his head sadly and dragged his feet. Why couldn't he ever get iice cream from the ice cream man?

Then he remembered that Noah had gotten some money for his birthday last week. Leo dashed back through the house at full speed and out the front door.

"Don't go to far Mister!" Bonnie yelled as the front screen door slammed. She had a sneaky hunch exactly where he was going though.

Noah lived only 3 houses away from Leo and his Mom. And usually if Leo wasn't at his own house, he was at Noah's doing something or another.

Leo dashed in the front door unannounced and up the stairs 2 at a time. "Noah? Noah!" He yelled when he was halfway up.

Noah peeked out of his room. "Huh?"

"Hi Leo." Mrs. Sharp offered sweetly when she saw her son's friend acend the stairs. "Slow down son."

"Sorry Mrs. Sharp." Leo apologized quickly and slowed only a little. Within seconds, he disappeared behind Naoh's closed bedroom door.

"Dude, do you still have that birthday money?" Leo asked quickly as he listened to see if the ice cream man was still around. To his relief, he sounded like he was still a block away.

"Yeah, why?" Noah asked skeptically as he dug into his cluttered desk.

"The ice cream man is coming and mom won't give me any money. Can I have $5?" Leo asked quickly as he edged closer to the door. He was ready to dash back out the very second the cash hit his sweaty palm.

"Okay," Noah replied quickly. "I want one too."

Both Noah and Leo headed out the door and down the stairs as fast as their young legs could take them.

"You had better not be using your birthday money to buy ice cream." Mrs. Sharp warned from the Living Room. "Leo's Mom just called. She told me about Leo's little plan. No ice cream Noah. And Leo, your Mom said no too."

"Awe Man." Both boys whined in unison.

They both sulked and walked outside.

In the distance, Leo could still hear the glorious sound out the ice cream man coming. And as he sat down on the top step of the white wooden porch, he began to form a plan.

"Hey Noah, how about we split one?" Leo offered with a sly grin. "That way neither one of us had one. We had _HALF_ of one."

Noah's blue eyes lit up. He too was looking forward to the ice cold gooeyness of an ice cream. "Okay."

Both boy instinctively checked over their shoulder for Noah's mom and then slipped off of the porch like a renegade spy. Within seconds, they were hiding behind one of the bushes in the front yard.

The ice cream truck slowly rounded the corner at the end of their block. It's music was blaring, singing the song only a Pied Piper would know.

Noah was the first to act. He peeked around the side of the bush back to the house. With a quick wave, he bent down low and dashed full speed up to the GMC Sierra parked in front of the hot sidewalk. The truck was huge and made a perfect cover for the two boys.

The ice cream truck slowly rolled closer. Once it was just about to pass them, Noah stepped out from next to the truck and yelled, "Hey!" and then waved.

The old battered, beaten, and replic of a van squeeched to a whiny stop and then a young man stepped up to the window.

Noah was instantly at the window. "I want an ice cream drumstick." He ordered with a brilliant smile.

Leo hung back watching for any evidence that they may be caught. His blue eyes were darting both towards his house and Noah's house. If he had to, he could get both of them out of there in a second.

The young man brought out a drumstick and then smiled, "You will get this if you tell me your names."

Noah gave him a confused look. The ice cream man never asked for his name before.

That's when Leo became suspicious too. He hadn't been paying that much attention to the truck before now. He was too busy trying to stay out of trouble. But now that he took a good look at the truck. It looked wrong. Something just didn't fit.

"I'm Noah and that's Leo." Noah finally gave up in hopes of getting his much-wanted ice cream. "Here's the money." He offered and lifted his arm up higher to give the man his cash.

Like an alligator snapping at his prey, the young man grabbed Noah's arm and pulled him into the truck. Within that second, he had the struggling boy held tight against his chest with a hand covering his mouth. The ice cream man's look was feral as he laid his green eyes upon Leo.

"You scream," He instructed lowly. "He dies."

Leo's face paled as it finally hit him. Noah was being kidnapped.

Leo took an unsteady step back towards the Sierra. His eyes never left his frightened friend's eyes. Noah was already crying and Leo was only seconds from crying himself.

"You." The ice cream man growled. "Come here."

Leo shook his head and mumbled, "No."

"You don't come over here here and your little friend gets it." The mean man growled again. Then he picked up his free hand to show a small black gun. It looked a lot like the water guns he and Noah always played with. But he doubted that that was a water gun.

Leo played this scenario in his mind quickly. He had always been taught by the school that he was supposed to run to the nearest adult or the nearest house while screaming like a banchee. But his Mom had always told him to yell for her or KIRA and they would handle it from there. But he had never believed that this could actually really happen.

"5." The young man holding Noah hostage began to count imaptiently. He then pointed the gun toward the ceiling of the beat up white van.

Leo cried and took another step back. "No."

"4." The man continued with a grin forming ever so slightly. He began to lower the gun toward Noah. The little boy was now shaking in the guman's arms.

Leo couldn't hold back the crying now. Noah was in some REAL trouble now. And he was helpless to save his best friend. "Please," He cried. "Let my friend go."

"You come with me and your little friend is free." The ice cream/gunman bargined with that grin. "If not, your friend dies and I still capture you."

Leo sobbed as he locked his frightened eyes with his friend Noah's. They were both begging each other for help.

"No." Leo finally replied shakily.

"3." The man continued and his feral grin became wider.

"STOP!" Leo yelled. "Let him go! This isn't funny!"

"Who said I was doing this for a laugh?" The guman calmly replied. "Though I am enjoying this very much."

"Please Mister, whatever it is that you want, I'll get it for you." Leo begged. "Just let Noah go."

"What I want," The evil ice cream man began. "Is you. Come here and all of this will be over."

Leo took another shaky step backward and slammed into the front of the truck. When he turned around to look at the what he had bumped into, the ice cream man yelled, "F*** It!" and then counted down the last 2 numbers in rapid sucession. "2...1!"

Then a loud bang overrode the sounds of Pop Goes the Weasle.

Leo screamed and then crawled under the massive GMC Sierra to hide. His small size had come in useful now. Now he was quickly crawling as fast as he could under the truck. He had to get back to the house and his mom. He had to call for help.

As Leo was trying to get away as fast as his hands and knees could take him, the evil ice cream man taunted, "One down. One to go!"

Then a dull dropping noise caught his attention. Leo chanced a quick glance. He shouldn't have but he did. What he saw made him freeze in place.

It was Noah! He was lying there in a very awkward postion. And he eyes were looking at him. Leo could telll by the hollow unrecognizeable look that Noah wasn't alive anymore. He screamed.

"And you," The evil ice cream man yelled. "Are next!"


	2. The Worst Day Ever

**The Worst Day Ever**

Bonnie knew that Leo had gone over to his friend Noah's house. Luckily, she and Penny Sharp were good friends. All she had to do was call Penny up and Leo would be done trying to sneak that ice cream.

Bonnie loved her son with all her heart. Leo was her pride and joy. The boy was as smart as she was and as fast as his father was. Yep, he had the best both worlds. No wonder he was almost impossible to control sometimes.

But that's why Bonnie had created KIRA too. Maybe a second set of eyes and a faster reflex would keep him under a little more control.

But that wasn't KIRA's whole purpose in life. KIRA was built to help protect Bonnie and her growing son. Bonnie had done her best to lay low and protect Leo but she could only do so much. KIRA was the end-all be-all in personal protection.

"Galileo and Noah are currently hiding in the bushes." KIRA laughed through Bonnie's Comlink.

Bonnie nodded. "Keep an eye on them for me." She asked nonchalantly. "Make sure that he is okay until I punish him."

KIRA laughed knowingly. She had watched the mischievous boy grow up with her more or less. When the boy was learning how to talk, she was learning how to talk. When the boy was venturing out on his first baby steps, she was just learning how to use her Auto Cruise. In a way, Leo and KIRA were like brother and sister. Except, KIRA was now an adult and Leo was just learning how far his responsibilities were going to take him.

About a minute later, KIRA queried, "Does an ice cream truck usually have a static field around it?"

Bonnie looked up worriedly. Lately, she had seen a lot of curious coincidences. People looked like they were following her. Others were asking her odd questions. And strangers were stalking kids in the neighborhood. This put her on high alert lately. She wasn't too scared but things were really beginning to creep her out.

"No KIRA." Bonnie replied in a whisper. "They do not. Please investigate. But do it carefully."

KIRA pulled out of the garage silently. Her scanners were on their highest alert and she was running the license plate numbers on the ice cream truck. Currently, Noah was just handing the suspicious driver a $5 bill.

KIRA froze in place when Noah screamed. She watched the boy being forcibly taken into the small van via the delivery window. KIRA was frightened out of her wits.

"BONNIE!" KIRA yelled through the Comlink. "NOAH HAS BEEN TAKEN!"

Bonnie jumped at the loud screaming and then ran to her curio cabinet. She had long ago stashed a HUGE pistol in there behind a porcelain elephant figurine. She knew that Leo would never show any interest in the statues. So it would be safe in there. She had never believed that she would be running to get it now.

"KIRA, rescue Leo!" Bonnie yelled as she checked to see if the bullets were still in the gun.

KIRA was still petrified. The perpetrator was now pointing a weapon at the young boy and counting down.

"KIRA?" Bonnie yelled as she bolted out the door. "YOU HEAR ME? SAVE MY SON!"

KIRA had never heard Bonnie so panicked in all of her life. And that's exactly what she needed to get her going once again. She backed out silently once again and positioned herself carefully. She was going to block the truck from leaving.

BANG!

KIRA's heart sank to her tires. Was that a gun shot?

"One down," KIRA heard the man in the truck taunt. "One to go."

KIRA shivered on her shocks. She had never been a situation like this. She wasn't quite sure what to do. And panic was quickly taking over.

That's when she saw her. Bonnie was prowling around the bushes that the boys were hiding in only moments ago. Her silver pistol was at the ready. And her features were catlike and determined. KIRA had never seen that before either.

"Come out...Come Out, wherever you are..." The male sang evilly.

Bonnie crouched down low and that's when she saw him. Leo was frozen in fear underneath the GMC Sierra that belonged to Mrs. Sharp. He was staring at something she couldn't see. Whatever it was, it affected him greatly.

Bonnie picked up a small pebble and tossed it under the HUGE truck. Her goal was to get her stunned son's attention. It ended up doing more than that.

Leo screamed at the top of his lungs and then scampered out from under the truck. He stood up to run.

"There you are!" The devilish ice cream man yelled. "You won't get far."

Bonnie saw the man leap out from behind the beat up white van. She leveled her gun at him and yelled, "If you know what is good for you, you will leave my son alone!"

KIRA knew instinctively that she had better move around to protect Bonnie and Leo. This situation definitely called for some HEAVY protection.

The man grinned even wider. "I knew that THE MOTHER would be showing herself soon."

Bonnie shot a warning shot just barely above the young man's head. "Then you had better know that it is in your best interest to flee then, huh?"

The man stood his ground defiantly. He never wavered as the bullet shattered the window of the ice cream truck behind him. "Actually, I prefer a challenge."

Leo didn't like this. Noah still wasn't moving. His Mom was pointing a gun at a stranger. And the stranger was some sort of evil ice cream man. What In the Heck Was Going On?

KIRA then appeared out of nowhere next to Leo. Her passenger side door was already open when she yelled, "Hop in. We have to save your Mother."

Leo dove into KIRA without a second thought. And that's when the gunfire erupted. Shot after shot after shot riddled the air.

Leo covered his head and started screaming as KIRA slammed her door protectively. She backed up as fast as her tires could take her and yelled, "Jump!" as she opened the door to Bonnie.

Bonnie fired 2 more shots. Then she leaped into the driver's seat while clutching her side painfully.

KIRA slammed her transmission into Drive and then took off. She had no real destination just a need to run.

"DAM*!" Yelled the stranger as he chased after the possessed car. He shot round after round at the Acura as he chased it.

"Mom?" Leo cried worriedly. "Are you okay?"

Bonnie moaned. Then a few seconds later, she whispered, "I will be. Are you alright Leo?"

Leo had a few scrapes on his knees and hands but otherwise he was in good shape. "Yeah Mom...but I think...Mom..." He cried.

KIRA was still shooting down residential streets at 60 mph without a destination in mind. She was weaving passed kids, cars, and pissed off pedestrians like they were all standing still. The scenario kept replaying in her mind. They were shooting at each other. Shooting.

"KIRA," Bonnie moaned. "Initiate Protocol M K."

KIRA suddenly had a plan, a purpose. As soon as she began the protocol, she was given a destination and a contact. She immediately tried to talk to that person.

KIRA tentatively opened up her communications link to her unknown contact. He or she didn't have a name. Only a number was listed.

"KITT here." A deep accented voice replied instantly.

"KITT?" KIRA asked curiously. She could tell by the sound waves of his voice that he wasn't human. "Who are you?"

"You called me." KITT pointed out agitatedly. He hated telemarketers.

"That is because you are my Emergency Contact." KIRA pointed out just as agitatedly. "However, I can tell by your tones and inflections you are not human. Who are you?"

"You, my dear, are not human either." KITT pointed out much calmer. "Since I am your Emergency Contact, you must be KIRA."

KIRA froze mentally. She was just merging on the freeway heading for L.A. Bonnie was still not moving in the Driver's seat. And Leo was still pale as a ghost and shocked to the very core.

"Who _ARE_ you?" She growled defensively. First, there was a kidnapping, shooting, and a flight to save their lives. Now this? She was on her last skimpy thread of sanity. "How do you know me?"

"I helped build and design you." KITT replied smoothly almost reminiscently. "I am the Knight Industries Two Thousand. You may call me KITT."

KIRA gulped. Knight Industries? He had the same designer as she? Who the heck was KITT? And why was he her Emergency Contact?

"I can tell by your continued silence that you are confused and most likely frightened." KITT continued carefully. "However, I need you to collect yourself and tell me why you need your Emergency Contact."

That shocked KIRA back to the here and now. Quickly, she asked, "Can you receive instant files and messaging?"

"Yes." KITT replied warily and then prepared for the worst. Never in the past 13 years had Bonnie seen fit to call him with an emergency. This was going to be bad.

Everything came to him in a torrential flood of information. It was instantaneous. It was HUGE. And he couldn't have prepared for what he read.

Then KITT had his own panicked questions. "How bad is Bonnie bleeding? Is Leo uninjured? Who do you think is the suspect? And where in the world are you right now?"

KIRA suddenly became the calm one. "Currently, Leo is safe. Bonnie is fighting to live. And I am doing my level best to get to the Rendezvous Point as fast as possible."

"Screw the Rendezvous Point." KITT nearly yelled. "Take Bonnie to the Loma Linda University Medical Center's Emergency Room. We will meet you there."

"Those are not my Directives KITT." KIRA pointed out nearly weak from all of the accumulated stress. She wanted more than anything to take Bonnie to a hospital. But Bonnie didn't tell her that. "I must go to the Rendezvous Point."

"Do not go to the Rendezvous Point, please!" KITT nearly yelled. How could that young AI be so ignorant? "Bonnie may die en route. Take her to Loma Linda. I order you."

"I do not take directions from you." KIRA growled back. How could he be such a thick-headed jerk? "Only Bonnie is my commander."

"Check again." KITT ranted ready to lose it. "You take your orders from me as well. You have since you were a day old."

KIRA merged into the fast lane and stepped on it. At the same time, she dove into her archived memories and files. There...buried under her introduction to Auto Cruise, was a file that read, UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE- KITT IS YOUR MENTOR AND YOU WILL TAKE DIRECTION FROM HIM AS WELL AS BONNIE BARSTOW.

KIRA shrugged within her CPU. She didn't remember a KITT. What happened? Why did she forget him?

"By now, you must have discovered the Directive." KITT surmised quickly. "Now please, do as I ask and deliver Bonnie to the Loma Linda University Medical Center's Emergency Room."

KIRA sighed. She hated decisions like this. "Bonnie," she inquired softly. "I am in contact with KITT. He instructs me to divert from the Rendezvous Point. May I?"

Bonnie swallowed weakly. In a horse whisper after a few seconds of silence, she agreed, "Do as he says."

KIRA plotted the fastest course possible. It turned out that that was the very next off ramp. She dangerously weaved out of the first lane cutting of a big rig while doing it.

KITT heard a semi-truck blare his horn angrily. "Don't endanger your passenger's lives. It wouldn't help if they died in a car accident on the way to the hospital."

"You mind your responsibilities and I will mind mine, Thank You." KIRA snapped. She wasn't a child. She knew what she was doing.

KITT sighed exasperatedly. Why a female AI? Why?

"I will contact you upon arrival KITT." KIRA suddenly concluded. She had other business to take care of. "Goodbye." Then she terminated her communications link to KITT.

"Why I never..." KITT mumbled into the dead airspace.

Leo finally relaxed into KIRA's passenger's seat. He could see that his mom was really hurt. But when she spoke, even though it was ragged and breathless, she had spoken. And that was enough to help him live in a state of peaceful denial.

KIRA didn't know what to say or do to help him. So, she just stayed silent when it came to Leo. When she was instructed on how to approach this type of mental support, she would help in every way that she could.

Instead, KIRA focused fully on her task at hand. She called ahead to the Emergency Room and listed everything she could think of to help them best be able to treat Bonnie once they arrived. At first, they gave her a hard time. But KIRA would have none of it. Finally, after going through several pissy nurses, she found a helpful supervisor and prepared him for her eminent arrival.

About 4 blocks away from the hospital, Bonnie began to moan painfully. She had been doing her level best to show no pain. Now, it was beyond her control. She was more than grateful that KITT talked KIRA into taking her to the hospital. She wouldn't have made it to the mansion at this rate.

"Mom?" Leo worriedly called as he flipped around in his seat.

Bonnie crunched herself into a tight ball and tried to hold back her tears. "I'm okay Leo." She lied while panting to control the pain.

KIRA knew better and redoubled her efforts to get them there faster.

Within 2 minutes, she whipped down the short drive to the Emergency Room entrance. She slid to a stop so that her driver's door where Bonnie was seated was closest to the double doors.

No one was there.

KIRA called them on the phone again. "I have a critical patient waiting in the black Acura outside your door. Please Hurry."

No one came outside.

KIRA was beyond frustrated now. She was panicked. No one was helping her and Bonnie was moaning and shivering in pain in her driver's seat.

KIRA blared her horn, flashed her lights, and called up all of their available telephone lines. She was not going to be ignored. Not if she could help it.

Leo jumped out of the sleek black sports car much to the paranoid AI's dismay. When Leo was contained within her cabin even Superman was powerless to capture him. Now that he was out and running the halls, he was vulnerable to further attacks. She didn't like that one bit. Especially since this is the closest medical facility to the crime. It was only logical that this would be the first place that the suspect would search for the wounded family.

Leo came out of the hospital a minute later dragging a pissed off doctor by the long white sleeve of his smock. Leo's young face was red, furious, and stained with tears. But he had his mother's strong trait of determination. And nothing was going to stop him from getting the help his mom needed. Nothing.

"Son," the older male nearly begged. "Please let me go."

"Not until you help my mom." Leo yelled as he drug the doctor up to KIRA and flung open the door.

Bonnie had supported most of her curled up body weight against the hard surface of the door. It had helped her maintain the balance she needed. Once the door was flung open, she fell out backwards.

"MOM!" Leo yelled at the top of his lungs as he lunged to catch her.

"Oh Dear." The doctor exclaimed as he caught her too. That was when he saw the large bloodstain on the side of Bonnie's cotton shirt. "We must get her inside now."

"FINALLY!" Leo exclaimed as he cradled the upper half of his Mom in his arms.

"I'll be right back."

In a flash, the doctor was gone and Leo was alone with his bleeding mom again. He carefully repositioned himself so that he could support her full weight against his chest. And whatever may happen, he wasn't looking at her bloody shirt.

"Mom, help is coming." He whispered comfortingly for the benefit of both of them.

Bonnie couldn't reply but she did squeeze her son's hand.

Suddenly, the doctor appeared out of nowhere. "Step aside son. We will take care of her from here."

Leo looked up at the doctor. His blue eyes were pleading. "Please save my mom."

"We will do our best son." The older man replied warmly and then clasped the boy's shoulder. Now help us to help her."

Leo helped a burly orderly take his spot. He was extra careful to support his Mom's back and head. But just as quickly as he helped the man, he hated to have her at the will of someone else.

The medical personnel worked as a team and lifted Bonnie onto a white sheeted gurney. As soon as they had her settled down on it, they strapped her down and bolted for the double swinging door that led inside. Within 10 seconds of their arrival, they were inside the tall building and out of both Leo's and KIRA's sight.

Leo threw himself back first against KIRA's side. He had been as strong as a 13 year old boy could be. But all of this just kept mounting and mounting and mounting on him. He couldn't take it. He slid down the black metal until he was curled up into a ball next to KIRA's back tire. And then that's when she heard him crying like she had never heard him cry before. It was soft but ohhh sooo much more painful than she could ever imagine. His head was buried between his legs and he wasn't going anywhere for a long while.

KIRA watched Leo carefully. She had seen him through all sorts of boyhood injuries and such. But this was different. She felt his pain. What would happen if Bonnie didn't recover? Where would Leo go? Who would take care of him? Who would take care of her?

"Galileo?" A deep male voice asked as he placed a comforting hand on the boy's back.

"AHHHHH! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Leo screamed as he leaped to feet and jumped up on KIRA's hood.

The very tall man held up his hand submissively. "I'm a friend of your mom. I'm here to help."

"Step away from the boy." KIRA warned viciously. "I will protect him."

"KIRA, you will stand-down now." A very familiar yet new voice ordered.

KIRA looked over from where the voice emanated and saw a shiny black Trans Am glinting even in the shade. "And who are you to order me to do anything?"

Then KIRA saw the tall man with the salt and pepper hair and the blue eyes take a step towards Leo. "DO NOT! I REPEAT, DO NOT ENGAGE THE BOY!"

"I am KITT. And as you well know, you take direction from me. Leave that man alone. He is with me." KITT replied smoothly in his accent.

"And why is that?" KIRA asked livid as she watched the man hold out a hand to Leo.

"Because," KITT replied softly. "Michael is his father."


	3. Family?

**Family?**

Galileo looked up at the stranger curiously. "You are my father?"

The tall man shot KITT a look that said, 'Tattletale'.

"I don't care! Get away from me!" Leo yelled at the man when he turned back around. "Besides, Mom said that my father was killed in the line of duty. He was a cop. And you don't look like any cop to me."

KIRA slowly backed away from the man and his black Trans Am. Leo was still on her hood and there was no way that she was going to endanger him.

"KIRA!" KITT yelled. "Desist!"

"I will not!" KIRA yelled back as she backed up a few more feet. Leo took up a comfortable Indian Style seat on her hood and looked at the stranger with a grin. "Leo is under my protection. And until I have proof that that man is Leo's father, No One and I mean No One is coming near him."

KITT sighed audibly. How could this have gone worse than he could have imagined? It had.

The man KITT had called Michael suddenly dove into his back pocket.

"Wait!" KIRA yelled protectively. "No sudden movements! And how do I know there isn't a gun back there?"

"Here." Michael offered and then turned around to show her his backside. "Scan me."

Leo giggled. He couldn't help it. The tall stranger was practically bent over showing him his butt. Leo almost pointed and laughed.

KIRA found this situation a lot more serious. She scanned both him and the Trans Am. Too bad though. The Trans Am came back as a blur like it wasn't even there.

"Satisfied?" Michael asked as he turned back around. "Now if you will let me show you?"

"Slowly. I'm warning you. Slowly." She growled as she came to a hesitant stop.

Michael, as he was called, pulled out an old raggedy well-worn tan leather wallet. "See. It's just a wallet." Then he opened it up and riffled through the stack of cards and pictures inside. He even started humming as he searched.

"KIRA." KITT asked electronically. "Why will you not allow us to help?"

Distractedly, KIRA explained. "Re-read those files I sent you. You see what kind of day I am having and ask that? Boy, you weren't made from an Apple II computer."

KITT would have laughed at KIRA's crack whip humor in any other situation. But this was serious. Michael needed to take the boy to a safe place and then come back for Bonnie. And this was killing precious time.

Suddenly the tall man in what looked like cowboy boots looked up from his wallet triumphantly. "Found it." He happily grinned as he looked up at Leo and not KIRA. He then began to walk over to both of them.

KIRA quickly shot another foot backwards. It was so fast that Leo didn't have time to prepare and nearly slid right off. He scrambled from the very tip of the hood back to the windshield. All of his confidence was gone as he obviously sought comfort and protection from KIRA.

The tall man in the black leather jacket, blue jeans, and cowboy boots stopped short confused. "I have my proof but if you keep backing away, how am I supposed to show you?"

KIRA silently considered the question while Leo situated himself better.

The older man then took another very large but cautious step toward the fearful duo. He needed their trust now.

Leo looked into the tall man's blue eyes. And for a second, he felt that maybe he did know the guy. That this time, maybe he should trust strangers.

KIRA stayed still this time. The black Trans Am going by the name of KITT seemed to vehemently trust the tall stranger he called Michael. So far now, KIRA was going to cautiously allow the man to approach.

Suddenly, 2 taser darts slammed into KIRA's hood only inches away from Leo. It sent a light jolt to KIRA's sensitive CPU. It wasn't harming in any way. Bonnie had made sure of that after KITT's incident with the power lines. However, it was enough to send KIRA into a panic.

"LEO! Get Inside!" She yelled fearfully.

Leo didn't need to be told twice. Those darts were meant for him. He leapt off of KIRA's hood and jumped inside.

KIRA slammed the door protectively behind him and slammed her transmission in Reverse instantly. With tires squealing and a blue-grey haze of smoke as her cover, KIRA shot out of there as fast as she possibly could.

Leo clung to the steering wheel for life. It was useless for him because KIRA was in Auto Cruise but she desperately needed to hang onto something.

KIRA got about 10 blocks away when the black Trans Am going by the name of KITT shadowed her. She felt uneasy and just plain nervous about him.

"Leave us alone!" She yelled electronically at him. "We don't need you!"

KITT nearly laughed. The amateurish duo obviously needed Michael and him more than ever. They were probably going to run all over the city at top speed like a pair of chickens with their heads cut off. And they would only draw more harmful and potentially dangerous attention.

KITT rolled his virtual eyes and then prepared his argument.

"Do not try to talk to me." KIRA snapped before the black Trans Am could come up with another witty remark. "I am not listening."

"Only a fool rejects the assistance of one more experienced than themselves." KITT retorted beautifully in his rich Bostonian accent.

KIRA winced. KITT's logic was infallible.

"Please, let us meet at our original Rendezvous Point." KITT nearly begged. He hoped that somewhere down deep KIRA was still a logical being.

KIRA considered KITT's offer carefully. She was, after all, willingly to meet at the Rendezvous Point before the venue was changed. Why not now?

"I agree." KIRA finally gave in. "We will converge at our previous meeting point."

"Excellent." KITT replied relieved that KIRA was thinking clear enough to be sensible.

Suddenly, KIRA's black Trans Am shadow peeled off onto a side street and disappeared. Feeling vulnerable and very lonely, KIRA asked, "KITT, where did you go? I thought that we had agreed to meet at the rendezvous point?"

"We _will_ converge at the rendezvous point." KITT replied. "Michael and I have some business to attend to. We will be there as promised."

KIRA was curious and skeptical at the same time. What business was soo important that they had to leave their charges alone to fend for themselves? However, KIRA knew not to push it. That KITT character seemed kind of private when it came to business.

"KIRA?" Leo asked cautiously. "Where are we going?"

"Well, that tall man and that black Trans Am going by the name of KITT wants to meet at a rather large residence. Since your mother agreed that that was a good idea at the time, I agreed now that it would be okay."

Leo leaned back lazily. Then all of the sudden, his face turned white. "Do you think Noah is okay?"

KIRA had seen Noah shot. She knew instantly that the poor young boy who had been an innocent pawn in this disaster was no longer alive. But she didn't know if she was allowed to inform Galileo of that or not. The mere mention of Noah's death coupled with Bonnie's injuries could cause more mental anguish than Galileo's young mind could handle.

KIRA decided to take the high road on this one and merely replied, "I hope he's okay."

Leo leaned back again and closed his eyes. "Mee too KIRA. Mee too."

KIRA wanted soo bad to tell young Galileo that everything was going to be alright. Let him know that stuff like this never happened normally. But there was no way that she could say that to young Galileo and it not be a lie.

KIRA and Leo both fell into an uncomfortable silence. Each had their own reasons for not wanting to talk. But they both seemed to agree that it was best that they stayed silent for a while.

Finally, about an hour later, KIRA pulled up to the residence that was the rendezvous point. She had no idea that it was a HUGE estate. This place made the word HUGE seem small.

Leo had long dozed off on the long drive to wherever KIRA had planned. He had no idea that he was tired but it just kind of happened.

KIRA paused at the massive iron gates. She had only seen places like this in magazines or on one of her favorite tv shows Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous. She nearly gasped at the splendor of it all.

A guard in a sky blue uniform warily approached the Acura NSX. He looked cautious and a bit on edge. But who wouldn't be when they saw this magnificent black beauty.

KIRA rolled down the window next to Galileo as the guard approached. She knew that he was going to have a quirky reaction at the worst.

"May I-?" the guard began but suddenly swallowed his words. He saw the 13 year old boy in the driver's seat.

Leo lazily looked up at the guard. He wasn't quite awake yet. But he loved the reaction he got. So, he just grinned innocently back.

"Young man, do you have a license to drive this baby?" The guard asked with a raised eyebrow.

Leo shook his head no.

"Where's your Mom?" He asked skeptically.

Leo's grin fell instantly. He bowed his head to hide the fact that he was about to cry.

KIRA wasn't going to take that hit sitting still. "For your information Sir! His mother is in a hospital bed fighting for your life." She snarled.

The guard stepped backward a few feet and placed his hand on his weapon. "Who are you? Come out where I can see you!"

"There is no one settling a single foot out of this vehicle." KIRA pointed out firmly. "This is our rendezvous point with KITT and the male he calls Michael. If you do not allow us entry, we will leave and then you can explain to KITT why you have chased us off. You want that?"

The guard narrowed his eyes at Leo but then moved his hand off of his weapon.

Leo now officially hated guns. Just seeing the guard with it made him shake. He put his finger on the button and upped the window.

KIRA let Leo up the window. The poor boy had been through enough. And if she were human, that idiotic guard would have been backslapped for his actions.

KIRA watched the guard carefully. If he tried one threatening move, she was out of there and it would take a professional tracker to find her and her young ward.

Leo looked around for the first time and noticed the huge mansion. He pointed curiously, "KIRA, are we going in there?"

"Not until I feel that it is safe Galileo." KIRA replied kind of sad that she had to dash what little hope the boy had left. "To me, these people are strangers. I don't want you out there with them just in case they are in league with the people that attacked Noah and our mother, okay?"

Leo nodded and then asked, "Do you trust them?"

"Well, KITT, the car, said that that tall man is your father." KIRA blurted but did it carefully. "However, that could just be a ploy to get on our good side."

"My father?" Leo asked starry eyed. He had always wondered about the man that was his Dad. That tall man in the black leather jacket could be his Dad?

KIRA watched Galileo perk up again at the news that the man named Michael might be his father. She hated to tell him that that man may be lying. But Galileo and the man did share some physical traits. So the possibility was rather high.

Suddenly the guard in the sky blue uniform looked up from his air conditioned shack and nodded at KIRA and Leo. He had an unreadable grin and then the automatic iron gate growled open slowly.

KIRA didn't question her luck. And in a way, she didn't consider it luck either. If the iron gate can lock you out, it can lock you in too.

KIRA quickly searched for the wireless electronic frequency that the massive gates responded to. If needed, she wanted to be able to open the gate without any permission from anyone.

Slowly, the black NSX progressed through the 10 foot tall iron gates and onto the immaculately landscaped Estate grounds. The place was as beautiful if not more so than it was on the aerial photos she had downloaded.

The grounds were littered with mature shade trees, green perfect lawns, and small garden pathways that led to fountains and rolling hills.

KIRA absolutely felt wonderful here. And for a microsecond, she almost seemed to remember this place.

Leo sat up in awe. His mouth was agape as he took in the full splendor of this magnificent place. He couldn't stop looking from left to right and back left again.

KIRA then felt the uncomfortable feeling of not really belonging. This place was nice. But, it wasn't home. On top of that, they left Bonnie back at the hospital. KIRA was supposed to be protecting her. How could she do that from here?

Finally, after a long winding drive through the property, KIRA and Leo arrived at the main house.

MAGNIFICENT-couldn't or wouldn't do justice to a place like this. It was HUGE, a good 3 stories tall. And it spread out like an English castle. It was well decorated and looked very inviting.

"KIRA?" Leo whispered in awe.

"Yes Galileo?" KIRA replied not quite sure what he was going to ask at a time like this.

"Do I have to go in there?" He asked warily.

KIRA couldn't understand it. Galileo had always been adventurous and had sought out stuff like this. It was highly unusual for him not to want to go inside instantly.

"No, you don't have to go inside that dwelling if you don't wish to." KIRA informed perplexed. "But I believe that the Michael gentleman is going to insist that you join him inside though."

"I want to stay with you KIRA." Leo whined and then locked the door. "I don't wanna go in there."

"You don't have to." KIRA comforted as she scanned the massive estate. She then found what looked like a garage around the back. "You can stay with me. I believe I have found a garage and will wait in there."

The only possible pathway to the garage from KIRA's location was to go around the circle drive at the front entrance of the 'castle'. KIRA mentally prepared for it for a second and then ventured forth.

Leo still curiously soaked in all he could see. Everything was so beautiful and dreamlike. The fountain they approached was picturesque in and of itself. And if he had been braver, he would be swimming in it like the small pool at the YMCA.

KIRA kept her scanners on full as she rounded the fountain and sneaked by the front entrance of the 'castle'. She really didn't want to be stopped right now. With her only ally right now being KITT, anyone else would just be a stranger. And right now, strangers were definitely not to be trusted.

KIRA rounded the circle safely and uninterrupted. She sighed in relief and sped up to the garages.

Leo caught sight of the running track, tennis courts, swimming pool, and other buildings. There was soo much here to see and do. He could tell that this place would be the best place ever to live.

KIRA finally got to the garages. And for a second, she froze in awe. She had never seen this many garages and of this many sizes in her entire life. There was 2 huge two story tall if not taller garages that were as long as they were tall. KIRA estimated that they had to be used for RVs or something bigger. There were also several single car garages and two 3 car garages. She was literally flabbergasted by it all.

"Which one is which?" Leo asked as he peeked over the steering wheel down the long row of car and RV garages.

KIRA scanned inside each of the garages. For one, she needed to know if they were occupied. And secondly, she needed to know if any of them held dangerous products and people.

After a couple of minutes, KIRA replied, "The second 3 car garage has only 1 vehicle in it. We shall take up residence in there for the time being."

Leo nodded but didn't say anything. KIRA could see his adrenaline and other hormones increase a bit and knew that he was scared.

"Galileo, do you wish me to stay out in the open?" KIRA asked carefully. She didn't want to upset Galileo anymore than she had to. Plus, she kind of didn't want to be trapped inside either.

Leo nodded silently and then whispered, "Thanks KIRA."

KIRA decided to park under a shady overhang but out where she and Galileo had a view. After all of the events of today, KIRA figured that Galileo was afraid to be cornered. She could understand that fear very well.

KIRA and Leo settled into a silent waiting game. They knew that KITT and the man that he called Michael would be showing any minute and then decisions were going to have to be made.

However, any minute turned into a half an hour…then an hour…then an hour and a half…

Leo soon dozed off again and the bright golden sun of the afternoon began to darken and lower into the horizon.

KIRA then realized that Galileo hadn't had anything to eat since lunch. And what if he had to spend the night in her cabin?

"Galileo, are you still sleeping?" she asked softly.

"No." He replied just as calmly.

"Are you hungry? I have some provisions for you if you are." KIRA offered hopefully.

Leo perked up. "Yeah! I'm starving."

"The catch is," KIRA began with a grin. "They are in my trunk. So, you're going to have to get out and get them. Can you be fast?"

Leo grinned from ear to ear. "Time Me."

"Okay," KIRA smiled too. "Tell me when to begin."

Leo grabbed the door handle. "Ready…Set…"

KIRA set the timer on her lavender monitor. She was now ready.

"GO!" the boy yelled and then fumbled with the door. KIRA's door was still locked and he slammed his whole body into it before he noticed. Leo laughed embarrassed and totally happy as he pulled open the lock.

"10 seconds." KIRA teased just for the heck of it.

Leo laughed wholeheartedly as he scrambled to the trunk. "OPEN!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Did you say please?" KIRA teased again.

Leo was practically dancing in front of the trunk. "PLEASE? Come On?"

KIRA laughed and then popped open the trunk.

Leo practically dove his whole body into the trunk as he dug out Mom's bag of 'Just in Case' goodies. He even grunted a few times as he dug around.

KIRA smiled as her clock ticked on. She was very happy to see Galileo in such a good mood.

"Got It!" Leo yelled at the top of his young lungs. He then hurriedly slammed the trunk lid closed and ran back to his seat on the driver's side.

Playfully, KIRA slammed the door shut just as Galileo turned and ran toward it.

"Hey!" Leo yelled while laughing. "No Fair!"

"It's not locked." KIRA laughed.

Leo flung open the door and sat down. "DONE!"

KIRA continued to let the clock run. "You have to have the snacks on your lap and the door closed." She laughed.

Leo quickly lugged the bag in and brought the door to. "DONE!"

KIRA stopped the clock. "00:01:36"

"Liar!" Leo laughed. "If you hadn't done all of that stuff to me, I would have made it under a minute."

KIRA laughed. "And the world will never know."

Leo grinned and then dove into his Mom's goodie bag. He knew all of the stuff she kept in there and now he was finally going to get a chance at it.

KIRA smiled. It felt good to see Galileo act like himself again. The boy was strong. He was going to get through this as best as he could.

Leo pulled out a Capri Sun and a Nature Valley Sweet and Salty peanut bar. He quickly tore the wrapper off of the bar and chomped a HUGE piece off. While he was still ravenously chewing like he hadn't eaten for days, he poked the straw into the drink and slurped it down.

"Galileo Michael Barstow." KIRA chastised playfully. "Slow down and eat like a human. You are not _that_ hungry."

Leo bit another gargantuan bite out of the peanut butter bar. He then mumbled 'No' around his food.

KIRA was about to get firmer. Then she saw someone coming. She suddenly turned serious and intensified her scans. Where there was one suspicious human, there had to be 2 more hiding.

Leo had no idea about the stranger KIRA was tracking. And in a way, it was best that he didn't know. It would have only served to frighten him and that's about it.

Within a few seconds, KIRA identified the stranger as the tall Michael that KITT recommended. She also found that he was very alone.

Once the Michael man was within about 15 feet of Galileo and her, KIRA decided that it was best to tell the boy. "Michael is approaching. He is alone."

The Capri Sun slipped from Leo's grip and landed on its side on the floorboard. Leo didn't even look down or try to retrieve it.

"What do you think he wants?" Leo asked shakily as he used the steering wheel to prop himself up for a better look.

KIRA locked the doors protectively. "I have locked the doors. You are safe with me."

Leo nodded silently but didn't take his eyes off of the approaching man. KIRA could tell that he was frightened and curious at the same time.

Once the tall Michael man was within a foot of KIRA's front bumper, he stopped and looked at Galileo carefully.

"Galileo, are you going to come out?" Michael asked with an inviting grin. He even outstretched his hand toward the boy.

Leo shook his head. "No." He replied firmly.

"We have your mom." Michael offered gently. "She would love to see you."

KIRA immediately thought of the worst. "You have kidnapped Bonnie? That is a threat! One I do not take lightly!"

Michael backed off a foot or so. He could feel the waves of anger coming off of the black Acura NSX.

"No." He responded calmly. ""We have liberated her from the hospital after her surgery. She is now resting comfortably in her cabin. The only thing that she is missing is her son."

Leo's eyes fell. He was really worried about his mom. She was in real bad shape when he saw her last. He really needed to see her now.

"Plus, you need something to eat. The chefs already have dinner waiting." Michael offered with a soft smile.

"Bait!" KIRA yelled angrily. "Are you trying to bait Galileo so that he will leave the safety of my cabin? First, you offer him his mother! Then you offer him food. That sounds like baiting to me!" 

"KIRA." Michael firmly cut her off. "Relax. I am not here to harm Galileo. I am his father. And your constant negativity is not helping in the least."

KIRA almost growled. "We do _not_ have proof of your claim, number one. We have been shot at on numerous occasions, number 2. And Bonnie has been seriously injured, number 3. Galileo and I have every right to be negative, skeptical, and just plain untrusting. It is up to you to prove yourself."

"Yeah, I guess I can see where you are coming from." Michael agreed carefully. "However, eventually you are going to have to trust someone on the outside. I swear. I am not going to harm my son."

KIRA considered his offer. The Michael man was correct when he said that eventually they were going to have to trust someone.

Thinking that maybe he was right, KIRA decided to ask Galileo. Quietly, almost silently, she asked, "Do you want to go with that man?"

Leo sat up taller and then nodded. "If he has my Mom, I need to be with her KIRA. I have to protect her."

"But how do I protect _you_ if you are deep inside there?" KIRA asked worriedly.

"I'll wear the extra comlink. Then if I need help, I'll call you. How about that?" He offered as he prepared to get out and face the man claiming to be his dad.

"Okay." KIRA agreed and then slid out a little drawer just under her purple VOX. Lying on the deep Royal purple velvet and almost looking invisible was a little black digital watch with a purple face. "Take this and wear it. Do Not...I repeat...Do NOT take it off no matter what."

Leo carefully picked up the little watch and slipped it over his slender wrist. Instantly, it sized itself to his arm so that it was snug but not tight.

"Cool." He commented with an awestruck grin and the shook his arm to see if it would fall off. It didn't move around but it wasn't too tight either. It actually kind of reminded him of that jacket in that movie Back to the Future.

"I am going to keep the channel open at all times. And, I will be tracking you too. So no matter what, I have you covered okay?"

"Got it." Leo answered ready to be a brave soul. He just _had_ to find out if his mom was really in there.

"Don't trust everybody all the time Galileo. And if your guts tell you something just doesn't feel right, then don't do it. Ask me, and then we will figure it out together." KIRA instructed quickly. "Also, I will be right out here. There is no reason why you have to stay in there. I'm not going anywhere without you."

Leo nodded lightly while still staring at the tall man standing right in front of the car. "Okay, and thank you KIRA."

"No problem. Ohh, and I will be checking in on you on occasion." KIRA remembered just in time. "It will be a way for me to ensure that you are still you. Now go. And be careful."

Leo slowly opened the door while all the while keeping his eyes on the tall stranger in the black leather jacket. If the man made one odd or threatening look or move, Leo was back inside KIRA faster than the man could ever realize Leo was that quick.

"Hi Galileo." The tall man grinned. "May I call you Galileo?"

Leo stood up out of KIRA but made no move to close the door. "I go by Leo." He stated calmly.

"That makes sense." Michael agreed easily. "Would you like to come with me? I'll take you to your mom first. Then, when you are ready, we'll get you a proper meal."

"Only KIRA calls me Galileo." Leo argued just because. He had heard every word the tall stranger said. But he wasn't quite ready to follow him yet.

"Okay," Michael agreed for the second time. He figured that this was a delay tactic. "I'll call you Leo from now on. You ready to come with me?"

Leo took a small step away from the black Acura NSX. But then he realized something and stopped cold. "Promise me that KIRA will be okay out here. That you guys won't do anything to her while I am gone."

"She'll be alright." Michael grinned. "She will have KITT for company."

"That's not a promise." Leo replied as he narrowed his blue eyes at the tall man.

Michael held up his hands in submission. With a chuckle, he answered, "I promise...I promise."

Leo's hard look softened a little bit. He cautiously walked over to the tall man that had called himself Dad.

Once the boy was next to him, Michael offered him his hand.

Leo looked at the proffered hand like it was a poisoned dart. "I am not 4 years old. I do not need to hold your hand, okay?"

Michael shrugged, "Okay then, follow me."

Leo kept up step for step. The man was tall. So that gave him a really long stride. But it was nice to walk at this pace though. The dusk had grown into an uncomfortable darkness. Leo didn't like all of the unfamiliar shadows all around him.

Within 3 minutes, KIRA watched Galileo disappear inside the sprawling mansion via a side access.

"Stay close to me now son." KIRA heard the Michael man instruct calmly.

"Okay." Leo agreed readily.

After that, KIRA didn't hear anything but walking and an occasional courtesy greeting. She was starting to feel worried.

"Galileo, are you alright?" She called out worriedly through the comlink. She couldn't take the silence anymore.

"You wear a comlink too?" The Michael man asked before Leo could answer KIRA.

"Yeah, this is to keep me safe while I am here." Leo replied quietly and a little out of breath.

"Mee too." Michael replied in a light tone. "Check it out."

A couple of seconds later, KIRA heard Leo exclaim, "Yeah, that's a cool one."

Both of fell silent again.

Leo didn't mind following the tall man over the place. But did he have to be so darned talkative? Leo was in no mood for idol chit chat. He was out of his Safe Zone AND he was trying to find his mom. All he wanted was just to get there.

Finally, after what seemed like miles and years, the tall Michael man stopped at a huge closed wooden door. He then turned to face Leo.

Leo took a full step back just in case. He had been diligently memorizing his path since he had walked away from KIRA. If he had to, he was pretty sure that he could run all the way back.

"Your mother had very delicate surgery to remove a bullet from her side today." Michael sincerely offered. "Right now, she is sedated. That means that she has been put to sleep by drugs. She needs to stay asleep all night tonight so that her body can focus solely on healing her wound. So, don't wake her up, okay?"

Leo swallowed hard. "Okay."

"Also, before I open this door, I want to warn you about what you are about to see." Michael seriously began. "Your mom was hurt very badly. What you are about to see is going to be scary. So, prepare yourself."

Leo steeled himself and put on his brave face. "I'm ready."

Michael slowly opened the wooden door. It creaked like a haunted house.

Leo stepped closer to catch one of his first peeks inside. He couldn't see that much though. The room was very dimly lit by a low wattage fluorescent light.

Finally, the door was fully open and Michael and he stepped inside. He gasped in what could only be described as shock.

Bonnie lay pale as a ghost almost tied down to the bed by tubes and wires. The most prominent tube Leo could see snaked right out of his mother's side. It even looked to have some yellow rust colored stuff stuck inside it.

Michael clasped Leo's shoulder. "You going to be okay Buddy?"

Leo jumped in place and let out a little yelp.

The sound of Leo's startled scream rang through KIRA like a dagger. "GALILEO! ARE YOU ALRIGHT? PLEASE ANSWER ME!"

Leo gave the tall man a vicious glare but calmly spoke into his new comlink. "Yeah KIRA. He just startled me. I'm okay."

KIRA slightly settled down. She still didn't like this situation at all. But Galileo sounded okay for now. So, she just let it go."

"Sorry champ." Michael apologized with an embarrassed shrug. "I didn't mean to startle you."

Leo pulled away from him without a reply. He had just seen that his Mom wasn't alone.

"What are you doing in here?" Michael chastised the girl. "Didn't I just finish telling you that this room was off limits?"

That's when the girl turned around. She had been hovering over Bonnie with her back towards the door.

Leo had been staring at the teenage girl. She had been giving him an eery feeling that somehow he knew her. When she turned around, her blue eyes locked with his blue eyes.

Suddenly, Leo felt like he was looking into a mirror image of himself. He could suddenly feel everything that she was feeling. And in a way, he could see himself standing there dumbfounded in front of her.

The girl tilted her head curiously and then grinned.

Leo couldn't help but grin back at her. Every emotion she felt, he felt too. It was really really weird.

That's when Leo realized that the girl was beautiful like is Mom. She had long Chestnut brown hair, blue eyes (like his), and she looked about his age. She was amazing.

"I needed to see her." The girl whined. And Leo could feel that there was something more than curiosity behind that.

She walked confidently over to Leo and the Michael man. Just as she got up close, she asked, "Is it true? Is she my Mom, Dad?"

Leo's jaw dropped.

Mom?

Dad?

"There you go. Now you've done it." Michael sighed. He then turned to Leo and introduced him to the girl. "Galileo Michael Barstow...meet Galilei Bonnie Knight."

The room fell silent for a second.

"She's your twin sister."


	4. Getting To Know You

**Galileo Barstow**

**Chapter 4**

Leo's heart stopped for a second. SISTER?

"It's Leah Dad. Geez!" The girl corrected with a brilliant smile to Leo. "So, you must be the brother that I have been dreaming about."

Leo shuffled a step back to hide behind the tall man named Michael. This was just a little too much. All he wanted right now was to see his mom and make sure that she was okay. And this was _way_ too much.

For a second, his eyes must have belayed his true panic.

"Hey Galileo, it's okay." The girl soothed as she took a cautious step towards him. "You've got nothin' to be scared of from me."

"Leah," Michael sternly called. "Let's give Leo a chance to see his mom and relax for a few, okay?"

Leah shot the tall Michael man a confused look.

Michael jerked his head as a nod towards the door. Then he stepped backward and out into the hallway.

Leah suddenly understood. She nodded with a smile at her Dad. "Yeah." Then she descretely headed for the door.

Right when she was even with Leo, she turned and whispered to him, "Little brother, you're lucky. You know our mom." Then she strolled out with her head bowed and silently closed the door.

The very second that the door was closed, Leo sighed in relief. It was just him and Mom and the silently beeping machines. And this, he could deal with.

"Galileo?" KIRA carefully tried. "Is what they say true? Is that girl your sister?"

Leo softly approached his Mom's medical bed. "KIRA, can we talk about this later? I just want to spend some silent time with my Mom."

"Okay, but we have to talk about this eventually." KIRA relented but only slightly.

"Yeah," he whispered. "I know."

Leo drug a padded leather chair over to his Mom's bed. Then he stood on it to get enough height to lean over her.

Bonnie lay flat on her back. One arm lay to her side. The other looked propped on her chest to avoid getting tangled up with the huge tube coming out of her side.

Leo slipped his hand into the one on his mom's chest. Then he lost it. "Mom." He cried. Then he flopped his head on her chest.

Bonnie didn't move, squeeze her son's hand, or answer him in any way. She was still out cold from the drugs.

"Mom." She sobbed into her chest. "Noah is dead. I know it." He cried. "You had a lot of blood on your shirt. I saw it." He shivered and then sobbed for a while longer.

"Then that strange man showed up. Then, I was nearly hit by some sort of weird dart. Then KIRA and I were brought here. On top of all that Mom, the strange man says that he is my Dad. Then he tells me that he took you out of the hospital and brought you here. And when I finally get in here to see you, some strange girl is here with you already. She calls the strange man Dad and says that she is my sister!" Leo babbled so fast he didn't breathe. He is still clinging to his Mom's hand and his head laying on her chest.

"Mom, hurry up and get better." He whined a couple of minutes later. "I need you."

KIRA heard every word of the poor child's plea and it broke her heart. Leo was always such a good kid. He could be miscievious at times. But what boy wasn't? He didn't deserve this fate. She wanted to do something, anything to make it all go away. But she knew that there was absolutely nothing that she could do.

"I love you Mom." He cried a couple minutes later. "And I'm staying right here until you wake up."

"KIRA," a familiar voice called from right next to her. "Are you going to stay out here all night?"

KIRA glanced over and saw that it was the black Trans Am known as KITT. "As a matter of fact, yes." She snapped quickly.

KITT tried his best to ignore the younger AI's attitude. But every angry jab she made at him was wearing his patience thin.

"Please come inside and recharge." KITT offered hopefully. "Your Galileo is safe inside the Foundation."

"No." KIRA snapped again. Just because you say that he is safe, doesn't mean that he is. He and I just found out about the girl named Galilei. Were you just going to keep that secret from us for forever? How many more secrets are you going to or already have kept from us? We are trusting you guys with our lives and I'm not quite sure why?" KIRA vented.

"Knight Industries Roving Assistant, take that attitude down 3 notches!" KITT chided. "I can understand your being upset. I would be too. But I will not allow you to rant just for the sheer pleasure of it all."

KIRA was still fuming but stayed silent.

"It was not by choice that we kept Leah a secret." KITT explained calmly. "Bonnie requested that the two should not know about each other. She then made it perfectly clear that if anything happened to her, the boy was never to know that he had a sister."

"Why would she decide not to let anyone know about her son's twin? That just doesn't make sense KITT. And if it doesn't make sense, it's not true." KIRA pointed out bitterly.

"I do not have to defend my actions to you." KITT snapped back."When Bonnie is well, she will explain it all to you. Then you will understand her line of thinking. Until then, please accept my invite and come inside? Our security system is state-of-the-art. It will detect a threat long before it becomes one."

"I can't." KIRA replied a little calmer. "I promised Galileo that I would stay right here just in case he needed to get away. I will not break my promise."

"You can bend it." KITT offered. "You will be parked just inside that garage right there. It is less than 20 feet away from this very location."

"No, and that's final." KIRA nearly yelled. "What if our roles were switched? What if you were the one in a strange new place with your young inexperienced driver? And to top it all off, you feel unsure about the intentions of your hosts. So, you tell your ward that you promise to stay put and that if they need you you will be right here. Would you then move? I think not. So, stop tempting me, okay?"

"Galileo has a comlink, does he not?" KITT led not quite done yet.

"Correct." KIRA hesitantly agreed.

"You can manuever yourself easily, can you not?" KITT continued with a wry grin in his accented voice.

"Correct." KIRA agreed even though she knew exactly where KITT was going with this. "But what if the comlink is damaged or worse yet, stolen?"

"KIRA...KIRA...KIRA..." KITT repeated like he was shaking his head in disbelief. "You don't understand. There is no place safer than here. His sister was born and raised here. In fact, he was born here too. There is no way in the world that his comlink would become damaged or stolen."

KIRA wanted to scream at that pigheaded AI. Of course _HE_ would feel safe here. This was his home. GEEZ! That was besides the point. Galileo would want to know just for his own peace of mind that she had waited there for him. She promised that she would. So, she was staying and that was final.

"Thank you for your concern and your gracious offer." KIRA sarcastically went all out. "However, I must decline. Have a very good night KITT."

Then she terminated her communications link with the other AI before he could reply.

KITT grinned. He remembered being young and worried every time Michael was away. There was only one way he learned how to calm down. shrugged inside his CPU.

"If you change your mind young one, you may use that garage there. It is climate controlled and safe." He spoke through his outboard speakers and then backed off a little to give them both space. "Have a good night."

"You too." KIRA replied cordially. KITT had helped her out emensely today. The least she could do was be nice to him.

At the same time, Leo was curled up against his Mom's good side on her medical bed. He had grown tired again and he didn't want to leave her. This seemed like the best idea at the time.

There was a soft knock on the huge wooden door. "Leo Barstow?"

Leo was sound asleep. He never heard it.

The knocker opened the door silently. She padded in quietly a few feet and stopped. Her blue eyes studied both mother and son. She almost didn't blink and her stiff muscles only twitched slightly. Finally, a few minutes later, she called his name again, "Leo Barstow?"

Leo dreamily rustled. But he never woke up. He was too contented and asleep to be rousted that easily.

The newcomer walked closer to the dimly lit bed. She studied the occupants a little while longer. She looked to be in no rush even though she was holding what looked to be a heavy silver tray with a lid.

"Leo Barstow." She called with a little more gusto. "Are you awake?"

"A little bit longer." Leo whined lazily still pretty much asleep. He then kicked to his side. When he did, he kicked his mom. That woke him up. He sat up bolt right and blinked confused.

The knocker stayed frozen in place. She didn't want to upset Leo any more than she had to. Leo looked over blankly to his Mom. And for a second there, he hoped that it was her that had woken him up. But she was obviously still totally unconcious. So, he inspected the room for the first time. There standing not too far away was a shadow in the dark.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" He yelled as he leapt out of the bed.

"I'm not here for her." The girl stated as she stepped into the light. "I have your dinner."

That's when Leo saw the silver tray for the first time. It even had a silver-plated cover on it. "What is it?"

"Well, we had meatloaf earlier. But I don't know what Dad put in here." The girl replied softly as she stepped closer to her brother.

Leo looked into her blue eyes and suddenly he could feel that she really did like the meatloaf. He could actually feel her emotion.

"Lift it." She offered as she held out the tray closer to him.

Leo grinned and then joked, "What happens if I don't?"

Leah looked down at the lidded tray and back for a second. "I guess you starve. Come on Leo, open it, I wanna see."

Leo laughed. It felt so weird to have a sister and a twin at that. But maybe just maybe, he could really get used to it.

Leo waved for his sister to follow him and then spedwalked over to his mother's bedside. There, he pulled out a rolling tray and carefully rolled it in front of Leah.

"Here. Set it down here." Leo offered with a sweet grin.

Gratefully, Leah set the heavy tray down. But her gaze wondered to her Mom and the bed.

"What is she like?" Leah asked in a whisper.

Leo's smile faded. He looked over at his Mom. After a good swallowing of the lump in his throat, he replied, "A good Mom."

"I've never had a Mom." Leah whispered again as she side stepped the tray. She padded almost silently over to the still bed. "I would love to know what it is like to have a Mom."

Leo genuinely felt his sister's pain. She really did want to get to know his Mom.

"She's nice sometimes, mean sometimes, and the best Mom ever a lot of the time." Leo grinned as he hopped up to sit on his Mom's bed.

A few seconds of silence later, he continued, "You should have seen her Leah. She pointed the biggest gun I had ever seen at the man trying to kill us. Then she yelled at the guy that she would shoot him if he didn't leave us alone. And then," Leo stopped only to suck in an excited gasp of air. "She did!"

Leah patted the bottom of the bed to try to find an empty spot for her to sit. Her blue eyes were wide with excitement.

That's when Leo fell silent. He didn't like this part of the story very much. This was when his Mom was hurt.

Leah gently crawled into an open spot in the bed. She was very slow and deliberate in her movements. At the same time, she imagined this beautiful woman holding a silver gun and yelling at the bad guys to back off. Of course Leah smiled with pride."Then what, twin brother? Then what?"

Leo wished that he could say that the evil ice cream man instantly surrendered with his hands shaking up in the air. He wished that he could tell Leah that the man cowered in a corner and begged for mercy. But he couldn't.

Leah felt Leo's suddenly pain. She felt him become scared, angry, sad, and lonely. She had no idea that he had felt that bad before.

"I'm sorry Leo." She apologized softly as she curled up in a ball laying down next to her new Mom. "I didn't mean to bring up bad memories."

"That's alright." He mumbled as he capitolized on his piece of his Mom's bed. He stretched out fully on the good side of his Mom and laid his tired head on her shoulder. "You didn't know."

Leah didn't answer. She was already sound asleep comforted in the knowledge that she was sharing a bed with her real life Mommy.

Leo quickly nodded off into dreamland too. He had one heck of a bad day and his little body couldn't take it anymore.

But Leo didn't dream easily. He kept replaying the horrible day over and over in his mind. The whole time, he could hear the vicious man counting down.

_Noah got snatched..._

_the evil man's voice counted down in the background..._

_Leo screamed in panic..._

_the evil man's voice counted down in the background..._

_Leo watched as Noah struggled for his life in slow motion..._

_the evil man's voice counted down in the background..._

_Leo was helpless to save his best friend..._

_the evil man's voice counted down in the background..._

_Then everything fell silent..._

_Noah struggled silently..._

_Leo screamed silently..._

_Then Leo saw the man pull back slowly on the trigger of his gun..._

_Everything else except for the man, Noah, and the gun disappeared. All Leo saw was red..._

_Then an extremely loud bang lanced right through Leo's mind and burned it's way right down to his toes..._

_Leo struggled and screamed at the top of his lungs..._

_"You're next." The malicious voice laughed evilly._

_Leo kicked and screamed as hard as he could..._

Then suddenly, Leo realized that his fight was real. He was fighting something real and it woke him up.

He was still seeing the fight in his mind when he opened his eyes. There, he saw the strong arms that held him firmly in place. That only served to startle him more. He bucked around in place and yelled at the top of his lungs, "Lemme go!"

That's when Leo realized that he was being carried. He had always thought himself to be small by 13 year old standards. But he had never thought that he would ever be carried around like this again.

"Settle down Leo." A nice, calm voice instructed softly. "You were having a nightmare. I had to seperate you from your Mom so that you wouldn't hurt her."

Leo blinked blankly and then stopped fighting. "Okay, I'm calm. Now put me down."

The unknown sstranger gently set Leo down. It was so precise and so smooth, Leo wondered if this guy did this every day. Then he spun around to see who it was.

Leo's brow furrellled in anger. "Why were you carrying me?"

Michael backed up a couple of feet to give the boy recovery space. Still very calm, he defended, "I had to. You were having a nightmare. And you were kicking around. You could have hurt her more. So, I had to move you. I'm sorry if I scared you."

"Well, now that I am awake," Leo grumbled. "Lead me back to my Mom."

"How about we swing by the kitchen first? I hear that Cook has made up a fresh batch of doughnuts before he went to bed." Michael offered with a cool grin.

"No." Leo firmly stood his ground. "I'm here to watch over my Mom."

"Too Bad, because I hear that they are those cake doughnuts with that crispy glaze that sticks to your lips when you eat it." Michael continued on purpose.

Leo's stomach growled. Glazed cake doughnuts were his absolute favorite. Maybe just one.

"Okay," Leo agreed reluctantly. "But only 1 and it has to be quick. I have to check on my mom pretty soon."

KIRA tapped into the security cameras scattered about the Knight Mansion. If young Galileo was on the move again, she was going to keep a watchful eye on him. So far, these people had proven themselves trustworthy. But there still wasn't enough evidence to let her guard down yet.

"Are you covertly monitoring our security cameras?" KITT asked jovially as he moved in closer to the black Acura NSX.

"You?" KIRA grumbled. "I thought that you had deserted me in favor of a warm recharge."

"Now what kind of host would I be if I did that?"

KIRA laughed silently.

"And Miss KIRA, if you wanted a sneak peek inside of the mansion, all you had to do was ask. I would have been glad to share the codes with you." KITT smiled. He loved her protectiveness of the family. Plus, he didn't want to come off as sounding agressive. She seemed to be a lot more sensitive to everything around her than he had remembered.

"Truthfully speaking?" KIRA added flatly. "I didn't believe that you would be willing to tell me the codes. Plus, I didn't want to warn you of my next tactical move in case you did deny me."

"Smart Girl." KITT nodded in agreement. "Well, for your future reference 'Me Casa Es Su Casa'. There is nothing to hide here KIRA. We are family."

"Really?" KIRA asked skeptically. She couldn't seriously believe all of this, could she?

Michael pulled out an old wooden dining chair from under the oranate dining table. "Have a seat?"

"Nah, I gotta get back." Leo shook his head as he leaned lazily against the arched doorframe.

Michael pulled out a second chair and turned it around. Then he dove hungrily into the super huge chrome refrigerator. With a hungry hum, he carefully lifted out the loaded tray of cake doughnuts.

Leo couldn't help but smile as he watched the tall man set the loaded tray down on the dining room table. He was soo focused on the doughnuts, he didn't even realize that he sat down when he did.

"Something to drink?" Michael offered with the same smile as he held up a carton of chocolate milk.

Leo nodded gratefully as he bit down on one of the biggest doughnuts he had ever seen.

"Yeah, your sister can't get enough of this stuff either."

"Thank you." Leo grinned as Michael set a totally full glass down in front of him. Even if his mouth was full, he was going to say Thank You.

Michael grabbed a doughnut and sat backwards in the chair, his long legs straddling the seatback. He hadn't seen his son since he was 6 months old. And he hadn't believed that he would ever see him again.

Long ago, Michael and Bonnie reluctantly agreed that the twins should be seperated and hidden. If any of their nemsis' had found out about one or the other of the babies, the second would be safe from harm.

Neither Michael nor Bonnie liked it. They had just begun to explore their new relationship when the twins were concieved. And as the babies grew, so did their love for each other. Deciding to seperate to protect the children was one of the hardest decisions Michael had ever had to do.

"Man, these are good." Leo commented happily as he wolfed down his second one.

Michael nodded. "Told you."

"Hey Daddy!" Yelled a girl's voice that Leo was beginning to know was Leah's voice. "Put that down! Don't you remember what the doctor said? No doughnuts!"

Michael blushed tomato red. "Sorry Leah." He sighed. "Thank you for saving my life."

Leah grinned widely. Her blue eyes were dancing. "I love you Daddy and you are gonna live for forever." Then to show her love, she strolled up confidently and hugged his neck.

Michael blushed again. "Love you too."

Leo suddenly felt like an outsider looking in. He bowed his head and looked away.

Michael saw Leo slump in his seat and removed Leah's arms from around his neck. It wasn't fair to make his son watch his sister enjoy the company of a parent when the boy's mother was unconcious in a hospital bed.

"Leah, sit down. And here, eat mine." Michael offered as he pulled out a chair with his foot. He then shoved napkin and doughnut over to the empty place.

"Thank You Daddy." She smiled warmly.

As both Leo and Leah silently enjoyed their pastry, Michael soaked in the moment.

Both of his twins were together and they were home...with him...


	5. Awakenings

**Galileo Barstow**

**Chapter 5**

**Awakenings**

Bonnie blinked hazily. Her head was foggier than the San Francisco Bay. And it felt heavier than a pair of cement shoes. She barely remembered who she was.

Then the pain kicked in. While she was still groggy and everything was hazy, she didn't feel any pain. But as her mind cleared up, the pain intensified.

Bonnie tried to sit up. But, she was stopped by all of the tubes and wires attached to her. She grimaced in pain.

As if on cue, a tall machine next to her head clicked loudly. And within 3 seconds, the searing pain began to dissipate.

Bonnie frowned at the machine. She really didn't want to be on pain killers. Her son and her car were really depending on her. And in that state, she couldn't make life changing decisions.

Bonnie delicately ran her finger along the clear tubing coming straight from the IV Machine. She traced its path with extreme care.

As soon as she found a good open piece of the line, she pinched it as hard as she could with her thumb and forefinger. As soon as she was satisfied that she had dented it, she let go and then kinked it.

Bonnie knew better than to yank the tube straight out of the machine or the needle out of her arm. Most likely, the dosing machine was rigged with an alarm. And if she did that, it would sound off and the nurse would just hook her up again. This way, she had cut most of the drugs off and no one was the wiser.

Satisfied with her work, Bonnie looked about the room to try to get a feel for where she was at. The last thing she remembered was being at the hospital and getting worked over by like 5-7 doctors and nurses.

The room Bonnie was now in was too nice to be in a hospital. The beige décor was accented perfectly by velvety red curtains, gold figurines, and an expensive ornamental oriental rug. And that's when it all clicked into place. She would recognize Devon's fine taste anywhere. She was back at the Knight Mansion.

Bonnie grinned. She did love this place. This was where everything started for her: her career, her passion for cars, the love of her life, and her…son…

That's when realization hit her the hardest. Where was her son? Was he safe? Did he come here? Did he meet Michael? Did he learn about his twin?

Oh My God! What if they met? Would Leo be mad at her for not telling him about his sister?

Bonnie frustratedly threw her head back down on the soft pillow. Why did she have to allow herself to be shot? None of this would have happened if she hadn't have been wounded.

That's when Bonnie dared to catch her first glimpse for her gun shot wound. She vividly remembered the oozing and gaping hole that had opened and closed with every painful breath she took. It had almost hurt more than giving birth to the twins.

Carefully so as not to pull out any of the tubes and wires, she lifted the thin beige cotton blanket up and away from her aching side. She was really slow about it.

First of all, it hurt like crazy and every move she made only seemed to make it burn more. And secondly, the blanket and wires had become entangled with each other. They were almost like Velcro to separate.

Finally, Bonnie saw the wrapping they had used to keep all the tubes and wires in place. It was a thick beige Ace bandage. Luckily it was snug and comfortable. However, it was stained a darker color in an aura around the spot where the drainage tube came out. Soon, someone was going to have to come in and change her dressings. That's for sure.

That made her smile. Maybe she was going to get a few answers out of them.

Bonnie lay back down with a wry grin. How many times had she treated Michael's wounds when he was hurt like this? It must have been weird for _him_ to have to treat _her_ now.

Bonnie's mind began to wonder again. What did he look like now? Did he have any gray hair? Was he missing hair? Was he still toned? Did he have a beer belly?

Bonnie chuckled softly to herself.

Feeling better, she nodded off back to sleep.

What Bonnie didn't know was that Leo and his twin were only 3 minutes away from coming in.

"OH MY GOD!" Leo gasped when he saw the blanket pulled back and her thin blue gown hiked up. "I Knew I Shouldn't Have Left Her!"

He bolted over to his Mom's bed. His young face was red with anger and his blue eyes were wide in fear.

"Stop!" Michael ordered firmly from the doorway. Much quieter, he added, "Don't touch anything."

Leo froze mid-step and whipped around to face the tall Michael man. His young eyes were pleading but also showed a hidden fury. "Why?"

Leah didn't move from the doorway or try to get involved. She could clearly feel his shock and anger as if it were her own. And she knew better than to mess with that.

"Because, if something did happen here, I don't want to tamper with any evidence." Michael explained quickly and then pushed his daughter beside then behind him as he cautiously stepped inside.

"KITT, have you been monitoring this room?" Michael asked into his comlink.

"Yes." KITT replied simply.

Leo looked down at the tall Michael man's watch. He was now hopeful. If KITT caught the intruder, then he knew that at least he and the tall Michael man would have been notified.

"Okay KITT, spill." Michael smiled knowing full well that Bonnie was never in danger. He knew if KITT had spotted an intruder, he would have sounded off the alarm. And everyone from here to Lake Titicaca would have know about it.

"Bonnie woke up for about 10 minutes." KITT informed with a grin. "She kinked her IV line and then peeked under her sheets."

Michael grinned. All of that sounded very much like the Bonnie he knew and fell in love with.

"Mom woke up?" Leo exclaimed overjoyed. He was grinning from ear to ear now as he whipped around and dashed over to his Mom's bed.

"Wait!" Michael yelled instantly. "Let her sleep Leo."

Leo stopped only inches short of the bed. "Why?" he whined.

"I'm sorry Leo." Michael offered calmly. "But she needs the sleep to heal."

Leo frowned but understood. His Mom still looked very pale and fragile. If it took lots of sleep to make her better, then he was going to make sure that she got it.

Michael suddenly remembered the rest of what KITT said. Slyly, he examined Bonnie's medical lines. It only took a second for him to spot the signs of her tampering.

While Michael was learning that Bonnie had never lost her deviousness, Leo was working carefully and very very slowly to re-cover his Mom. The whole world didn't need to see her wound. And on top of that, she must have been freezing.

Leah on the other hand, felt like a hindrance and a bother. She had no idea what to do now and it looked like her Dad and Leo were doing it all. She wanted to help. But what in the world could a 13 year old girl do?

"KITT call a nurse for me." Michael asked into his watch. "Tell her to bring a new IV line and bandages."

"You got it Michael." KITT replied quickly. Instantly, he contacted the medical bay and requested everything Michael needed.

Like Leah, KIRA felt helpless and a bit useless. Ever since the incident with the ice cream vendor, she had focused primarily on Leo and keeping him safe. She had forgotten that she was supposed to keep an eye on Bonnie too. Was she supposed to be fallible?

"KITT?" She whispered questioningly. "I failed to notice Bonnie wake up. I was supposed to be watching her too. Am I damaged?"

KITT rolled his virtual eyes. Not that age old question again? Of course she missed it. She had to watch her primary responsibility when he was literally on the move.

"Can this wait for a few minutes KIRA? I must help Michael get his personnel and supplies." KITT asked carefully so that he wouldn't offend the black Acura.

KIRA sighed sadly but understood that KITT was busy. "Okay, but don't do like me and forget it."

KITT smiled. At least the younger AI was still cracking jokes. So even if she felt unstable, she was alright.

"I won't." KITT grinned.

A soft knock shocked the trio in Bonnie's room for a second. Everyone's gazes whipped around to face the closed door. But wait? Who closed it?

"Nurse Johnson, reporting as requested." A smooth male voice called through the door.

Before Michael could ask KITT if the guy was legit, KITT offered, "He's telling the truth Michael. It's the new nurse Sylvan Johnson."

"Please come in." Michael invited loudly.

"I would if I could." The smooth baritone voice added with a grin. "However, I haven't learned the strange art of growing a third arm. Can I get some help?"

"I got it!" Leah yelled as she flipped around to grab it. She then flung it open with so much gusto; it bounced off the back wall with a thud. She caught it instantly on its way back.

The nurse was a very tall African American who towered over Leah like a burly human Empire State Building. He was almost twice her height and twice her width. But his smile was his brightest asset. His smile lit up the room and everyone but Leo returned it.

Leo was too focused on his Mom to even turn around to look. He had heard the man plainly and KITT did give the okay. That's all he needed to know. KITT was like KIRA. He could trust the AI to be thorough.

"Here. Lemme help you carry that." Leah offered sweetly. Her eyes never leaving his deep dark brown ones.

Michael suddenly felt protective of his 13 year old baby. To him, she was still his baby girl.

"No Leah," He quickly chided. "Step aside and let the man work."

Leah held the door and side stepped out of the tall nurse's way. "Over There," she pointed to Bonnie's bed. "She's right over there."

Sylvan nodded and then proceeded passed both daughter and then father. He did have a job to do. And even though the kid was cute and definitely infatuated at first sight, she was just a kid in his eyes.

As soon as Sylvan began to work on the IV machine, Leo protectively watched him like a pit bull watches a stranger near its owner. One threatening move from the nurse and there was no telling what rabid move the boy was going to unleash upon him.

Leah felt the fear and focused alarm coming off of Leo like an aura. Her brother was so intense, she wondered if he was actually going to attack the nurse working on saving his mom.

Leah elbowed her Dad in the side and nodded towards the door.

At first, Michael just gave her a confused look. But after the second insistent head bop from Leah, he knew that she wanted to speak with him outside. He nodded silently and then stepped past her and into the hallway.

Leah followed him closely and then silently brought the door to behind them. Once outside Bonnie's room and with the door tightly secure, Leah tugged on her Dad's sleeve and whispered, "Keep an eye on Leo Dad. He could actually do something bad right now. Okay?"

"Really? You think that he has it in him to attack someone?" Michael asked while baffled that any son of his could ever ponder something like that.

"I don't know what it is Dad. But I can feel his fear and anger. And right now, it is really strong. I don't know why. But just keep an eye on him Dad."

Michael gave his Leah a curious head tilt but agreed. "Okay. How about we both watch him?"

"K." Leah grinned brightly. She loved that she was needed for something. It made her feel important. "I can do that."

Michael playfully socked Leah in the chin. It was so light, it was barely a bump. "Thanks for looking out." He grinned sweetly and then headed back into Bonnie's room.

KIRA still felt useless. KITT was working on all sorts of tasks. So he was busy and didn't talk. And she was just sitting there idly doing absolutely nothing but watching Leo on the cameras. Finally, fed up with doing nothing, she decided that it was time she did something.

"Galileo," KIRA called through his comlink. "It is about time that you check in with me. Tell me, how are you?"

Leo had been diligently watching the nurse caring for his Mom. He had no idea how to fix the IV line. But still, he was going to watch the man do it anyway.

KIRA's call thought the comlink startled him and he jumped backwards. When he did, he tripped over the leather chair that he had moved earlier and landed hard on his butt bone.

Michael had just set foot back inside the dimly lit room when he saw Leo trip backwards over the chair. He and Nurse Johnson ran quickly to the boy's aid.

"Oww." Leo cried painfully as he rolled over on his side. He was about to try to stand up when he saw both men converge on him. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

Sylvan had been cautiously watching the boy out of the corner of his eye. He had no idea what he could have done to make the boy so skeptical of him. But he knew better than to turn his back on him too.

When the brown haired boy took a tumble, instinct kicked in and he ran over to help. The instant that the kid glared up at him and yelled 'Leave Me Alone', he backed up and went back to restringing the IV line.

"Leo, we are trying to help you." Michael soothed but with a stern look. "Can you stand up?"

Leo's angry glare softened into a painful frown. He didn't mean to sound that mean. He was just scared. He rolled up onto his knees and then used the leather chair that had tripped him up as a brace to stand up.

Leo winced painfully and then slid into the chair instead. His eyes betrayed his pain but he tried to be strong. But just the action of sitting in the chair really really hurt.

"Galileo? Are you okay?" KIRA yelled through the comlink. She had heard a clatter and Leo's scream. So, she was pretty sure something was up. But what really scared her was when the Michael man asked Galileo if he could stand.

"KIRA," Leo grinned as he spoke into his purple watch. "I'm okay. No worries. I tripped and fell and ummm...landed on my butt. It hurts but I'll live."

KIRA then remembered watching him fall. He had tripped on his own. No one had really caused it. So, she felt slightly better.

"You need me to do anything? Call anyone?" KIRA asked while totally confused on how to handle a situation like this. Bonnie was the mother, not her.

"Nah KIRA. I'm fine." Leo nearly laughed more embarrassed than anything. "I'll make it."

"That's my son." Michael laughed with a huge grin. "Takes a Knockin'...Keeps on Rockin'."

Leo rolled his eyes but smiled. He kind of liked the idea of someone calling him son. It felt right.

"Seriously though, how do you feel? Think you need someone to check you out?" Michael asked concerned as he laid his hand comfortingly on Leo's shoulder.

"It hurts like crazy." Leo admitted barely. "But I don't know if I want anyone to look...you know...down there."

Leah couldn't help but chuckle. It's not really a spot she would have wanted anyone looking at either. But it was FUNNY too.

Sylvan carefully closed off the needle in Bonnie's arm and then removed the tube that was attached to it. This was a fairly routine procedure. So he wasn't really paying that much attention. Plus, he was curious if he was going to have to give the boy a butt exam.

Suddenly, his arm was grabbed roughly.

Sylvan yelped in shock and jumped backwards with Bonnie still attached to him. He nearly yanked the poor woman clear out of her bed. But he caught himself and her too. Instantly, she shoved her back. Even after that, he made doubly sure that she was still all the way up on the bed.

All of it happened in less than 3 seconds. It was that quick.

Michael had only a second to look up from Leo before chaos broke loose. He saw Bonnie's brown eyes and her pale hand wrapped tightly around Nurse Johnson's arm. He saw the nurse instinctively jump backward in alarm. And he also saw Bonnie get tugged along with him. But that Nurse Sylvan Johnson had the reflexes of a Jaguar. Before Michael could say anything or even stand up straight, Nurse Sylvan Johnson had her safe and secure back on the bed.

"Don't drug me." Bonnie ordered hoarsely in a whisper. "Don't drug me."

"Sorry Miss." Sylvan replied unfazed. "I have to do as I am told."

Leo shimmied painfully out of the chair while yelling "MOMMY!" at the top of his lungs. It hurt to stand and run but it was numbed out by the sheer waves of happiness and relief he felt.

Leo climbed up into the bed again and hugged his mom tight.

"Mom." He cried happily into her side.

Bonnie let go of the tall dark nurse the very second she heard her son scream joyfully. She was just about to search the room for him when he tackle hugged her tight.

She thought for a second that it might hurt. She even winced in preparation of it hurting. But Leo was very careful to avoid the wound. It never hurt at all.

Bonnie wrapped her free arm around her son. She hugged him just as tight. With tears escaping her closed eyes, she kissed his bushy brown hair. "Love you too Leo."

In the background, Michael made a tough decision. He grabbed Leah by the arm and began to silently retreat from the room. He knew that right now both mother and son needed some quiet time. Also, he knew that Leah was probably only seconds away from walking straight up to the hospital bed and asking 'Are you my Mom?' He couldn't have that. Not right now anyway.

Leah was in fact ready to do something. Run from the room. She was always the strong and brave one. But this? This could be her Mom. The woman that had her and then abandoned her. How was she supposed to feel about this? Happy? Angry? Thrilled? Pissed?

When her Dad grabbed her, Leah jumped in fear but stayed as silent as KITT in Silent Mode. She was about to fight him when she realized that he was leading her out of the room. She sighed in relief and led the way.

Within a few seconds, both Michael and Leah where gone.

Leo and Bonnie never noticed. Leo was still crying into his Mom's shoulder. And Bonnie was still trying to soothe him with her hug and whispered assurances. Plus, she was beyond glad to see him safe and unharmed too.

They comforted each other like that for what seemed like an eternity. Mother finding comfort in her son. And son finding comfort in his mother.

Finally after they had both settled down, Bonnie asked, "So Leo, did you miss me?"

Leo grinned up from his Mom's shoulder his blue eyes still bright with his tears, "Yeah, but only a little."

Bonnie grinned knowingly. Then she squeezed him tightly with her good arm. "I missed you too. We're gonna be okay. Believe that. We're gonna be okay."

Leo beamed happiness and believed it. He had his Mom now. They were going to be okay.


	6. Stranger Danger

_**Galileo Barstow**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Stranger Danger**_

_Michael stopped short in the hallway and then bent down to Leah's level. Sincerely, he looked deep into her blue eyes. "I'm sorry Leah for making you leave the room and come out here right now. But I need to tell you why."_

_"But Dad..." Leah interrupted softly._

_"I wanted to give Leo and Bonnie a chance to reconnect..." Michael continued right through his daughter's words. He stopped suddenly when her words clicked in his mind but it was only going to be a pause._

_"Dad." Leah quickly jumped in. "It's okay. I wanted to go."_

_Michael's concerned look fell into a frown. "Why?"_

_Leah dropped her gaze and then looked away from him. Could she really tell her Dad what she was really feeling? Could she share with him the feelings of rejection, anger, and elation that she was feeling deep down inside?_

_Michael lifted her chin so that his daughter would have to look in his eyes." Okay Leah, tell me what's bothering you. The only time you like get this is when something huge is bothering you."_

_Leah bit her lower lip. She bit it so hard it turned the whole lip white. She was forcing herself not to cry. And that meant that she couldn't say anything either. Just a couple of words of admittance and she knew that it would make her break down and cry. Her shaky hold on her composure was that weak._

_Michael saw his baby girl trying to be strong in his eyes again. It nearly broke his heart to see her so torn up. He knew that he should have been more careful to keep Bonnie a secret._

_Michael stood up suddenly. "Come on. Let's go somewhere more private and talk." He offered fatherly and then stuck his hand out to Leah._

_Leah sighed in relief and then slipped her hand into his. Yeah, she was 13 years old but who cares. She was still her Daddy's girl and she actually liked holding his hand on occasion. Now, she found strength in it._

_He led her to her suite/room and then opened the door for her. With an oversweet grin, he offered, "After you."_

_Leah playfully curtsied and then stepped inside with her Dad not far behind her._

_After a couple of minutes of letting Bonnie and Galileo recover, KIRA beeped the comlink on Galileo's wrist. She needed a bit of reassurance herself. Everything had gone absolutely upside down for her. She needed to know that she did everything that she was supposed to do. _

_Leo was finally calming down when KIRA beeped his comlink. He heard it loud and clear. But right now, he really didn't care._

_Bonnie on the other hand, checked both of her arms for her comlink. She frowned when she realized that she didn't have it. Did Leo take it? Did someone else take it? Was it lost?_

_The comlink beeped again._

_Leo lifted his arm to look at it. But that made him stop hugging his Mom. He didn't like that. So, he ignored it in favor of hugging her again._

_"Ummm Leo?" Bonnie grinned. "You have a comlink call. You know that right?"_

_Leo sighed. "Yeah, but it's just KIRA. She can wait. I'm busy."_

_"No Leo." Bonnie chuckled so deep that Leo heard it through her chest. "Whenever the comlink is called, you have to answer it."_

_KIRA smiled from her side of the link. It was nice to hear Bonnie's voice again and to have her back. She really didn't know how much she missed her until now._

_Leo sighed again. He really didn't want to talk to KIRA right now. He still had so much to share and ask his Mom._

_He lifted his wrist to his mouth and grumbled, "What do you want KIRA?"_

_KIRA had been watching both Mother and Son on the security cameras. And the sigh coupled with an eyeroll and the grumble was classic Galileo. Every bit of it._

_"I wish to speak with your Mom." KIRA replied so smoothly neither human knew that she was smirking._

_Leo began to take the watch off. It made sense to him that that was what he was supposed to do. That was why what happened next shocked him all the way down to the core._

_"No Leo!" Bonnie barked hoarsely. "Never take off the comlink."_

_Leo stopped cold and looked up at his Mom in shock and hurt. "I'm sorry."_

_"Oh Leo..." Bonnie soothed. "I'm sorry to scare you. It's just that it's very very important that once you put on a comlink, you never ever take it off. Only if KIRA and I ask for it back do you ever take it off."_

_Leo wiped the unshed tears out of his eyes. "But I don't get it Mom. I was taking it off to give it to you. Why did you yell at me?"_

_"Because Leo, I didn't ask for it." Bonnie replied with a grin and then messed up his mop of brown hair. "Never Forget, DO NOT take off that watch unless the person who gave it to you asks for it back."_

_"Okay Mom." Leo agreed lowly. He hated these lessons. But this one made sense to him except..._

_"But Mom, where is your watch?" He asked curiously and a bit proud that he had caught her._

_"I wish I knew Leo." She whispered sadly. "I wish I knew."_

_Leo sat up carefully so as to avoid hurting his Mom but still quite quickly. "Did somebody steal it?"_

_"Shh Leo." Bonnie snapped quickly and then covered his mouth. "Don't say that or-"_

_"Stolen?" KIRA nearly yelled through Leo's comlink. "Shall I activate protocol Alpha Beta Gamma?"_

_Bonnie flopped against the pillow in defeat. "Now you've done it Leo." She sighed._

_Before Leo could ask his Mom what was going to happen, all the lights dimmed to a blood red and blaring klaxons went off._

_"ALERT! ALERT! ALERT!" A male voice warned too loudly for this time of the morning._

_Michael leapt off of Leah's bed instantly. "KITT! Report?"_

_KIRA set off the alarm without even telling or asking KITT first. He was just as in-the-dark as Michael was. But he wasn't going to admit that to Michael. That would mean admitting that he had shortcomings. No Way._

_"Standby Michael." He replied smoothly as if he were trying to handle it himself._

_"Stay here Leah." Michael ordered firmly. "You're safe here."_

_Leah hated to be ordered to stay. So the very second that her Dad was out of sight, she snuck out of her room and into the hall. She wasn't quite sure where she was going to go but maybe this would be fun._

"KITT! Come on. What's up?" Michael yelled into his comlink as he double-timed it down the hall.

"Apparently, KIRA set off the alarm because she believed that Bonnie's comlink was stolen." KITT informed loudly. At the same time, the blaring alarms silenced and the lights returned to normal. "And that would be me cancelling the alarm."

Michael stopped cold in the hallway. "I have the comlink."

"I know this and if KIRA had asked me then she would have know it too." KITT agreed in his deep accented voice. "Please apologize to the staff for me."

Michael chuckled. "It's 4 am KITT. I doubt anyone is interested in an apology right now. Let them head back to bed. Then later on in the morning you can have KIRA apologize."

"Agreed." KITT acknowledged simply.

Michael then headed a little more calmly into Bonnie's room. "So I hear you like to wake up early?"

Bonnie chuckled lightly. "Well hello to you too Michael."

Michael froze in place. That's when he realized that this was the first time he had spoken to her in 13 years. And kind of the first time he had really gotten a good look at her. Her half smile was still intoxicating and he nearly felt his cheeks flush.

Bonnie saw Michael's reaction to her as plain as day. She could tell by the light color in his cheeks and the jaw hanging open that he was still infatuated with her. With Leo in the room, she wanted to keep everything above board and smooth. Talk of the past should wait until later.

"Since you seem to be daydreaming as always," She pressed on seconds later. "Let me continue. Sorry about the alarm. Leo asked me about the comlink being stolen. Before I knew it, KIRA had set off the alarms. I'm sorry."

Slowly, Michael inched over to her bed. His blue eyes never wavered from hers. "I removed it in the hospital. I didn't want the doctors to take it away or lose it. Here…"

Michael then slid his hand gently under her arm and lifted it up. Slowly he wrapped the watch around her wrist and then clasped it snuggly but not too tight.

Leo looked on baffled. He wasn't a moron. He could see the electricity between them. It was weird. Leo never remembered his Mom getting involved with any guys when he was a kid. No One. But it was very obvious to him. His Mom really liked this guy. Maybe Michael was his Dad.

Michael tenderly pecked the back of her hand and then set it back down on her chest. With a sweet loving grin, he stepped back away. "I'm sorry to scare you like that."

Bonnie glowed a bright red. How could she not? He was being so gosh darned sweet! But her son was still there and someone had to be the sensible one. And that someone sure wasn't Michael.

"Thanks. I had a feeling that it wasn't stolen." She came back calmly. "But you know how it is with those AI's. Panic now. Ask questions later." She laughed lightly.

That was it for Leo. This was becoming way too creepy for him. The Michael man and his Mom were acting all ooey gooey and this was just too weird.

Leo stood up from the leather chair. He had headed for the door when the alarm went off, but when it stopped, he gave up and went back to his Mom. Instead of climbing back into his Mom's bed, that still hurt his injury, he rested in the chair.

Leo stood up boldly and went to the end of his Mom's bed. He stared down the tall Michael man. "Thank you sir for giving back the comlink. You can go now."

"Leo!" Bonnie chided shocked that _her_ son could ever sound so rude. "He is a friend. You will apologize."

Leo didn't want to apologize. He shouldn't have to. He wasn't the one going all mental over a stranger.

"But Mom, you need your sleep." He lied through his teeth. "I am only trying to make sure you go to sleep."

Bonnie grinned knowingly. She knew better than to believe her son's story. She learned long ago that her son was quick witted and would use those smarts to his benefit if he had to. And this would definitely be one of those times.

"That doesn't change the fact that you were rude. I taught you better tact than that. Now apologize to Michael." Bonnie argued firmly from a half-sitting half lying down position. She might have been bed ridden but that didn't change the fact that she was First and Foremost a mother.

"But Mom-" Leo risked but never had the chance to finish.

"Galileo Michael Bartsow!"

"Okay." Leo agreed softly. He knew better than to argue now. "I'm sorry."

"For?" Bonnie pushed.

"I'm sorry for being rude." Leo grumbled in a whisper.

"And?" Bonnie added with a grin.

"And what Mom?" Leo played innocent. He even shrugged his shoulders like he really had no idea.

"And you promise to treat Michael better in the future." Bonnie firmly added. "Now say it."

Leo rolled his blue eyes and sighed exaggeratedly. He was just about to repeat his Mom's words when the alarms sounded off again.

ALERT! ALERT! ALERT!

"KITT!" Michael yelled into his comlink. "It's 4 AM. What in the world is wrong with that other AI now?"

"I sounded the alarm." KITT announced hastily. "Intruder Alert Michael!"

Michael bolted for the door. "Where KITT?"

"Kitchen area: Pantry. Hurry Michael!"

Michael flew out the door with Leo hot on his heels. At the time, he had no idea that his son had followed him.

Leo was curious. Plus, he was expecting to see this guy. In a way, he was kind of hoping that it would be the evil ice cream man again. He would bet his allowance that the tall Michael man would beat that guy to a pulp.

Michael suddenly heard rushed footsteps behind him. He whirled around mid-step to attack his shadow. He nearly yelped when he saw that it was Leo.

He protectively wrapped his arm around the boy's shoulder. Almost silently, he whispered, "What in the world are you doing? You were supposed to stay with your mother."

"I'm here to help." Leo fought back. Then he marched defiantly down the dimly lit hallway with only a blood red Emergency light to help him see.

Michael dashed ahead and stopped the boy. He spun Leo around and looked him dead in the blue eyes and instructed very seriously, "Do Not! I repeat. Do not separate from me or leave my side. It's too dangerous right now."

"Got it." Leo agreed quickly. "Let's go."

Michael didn't like this. He was still getting used to the idea that this boy was his son. Now if anything happened, he just didn't know what he would do. But he knew that Bonnie would definitely kill him.

"Stay close." He instructed softly and then went slinking back down the hall towards the kitchen pantry.

"KITT, any new info?" Michael asked softly into his comlink.

"No Michael and this is very peculiar. There is nothing on the security cameras." KITT answered perplexed. "I do not even see you."

"KIRA, what about you?" Michael asked in Leo's direction. He hoped that the younger AI would hear him and answer.

"Same as KITT. I can't see you or Leo on the cameras. But the homing chip in Leo's comlink is working perfectly." KIRA answered quickly.

"Excellent KIRA. Keep a lock on us and also share your info with KITT." Michael asked while at the same time preparing to go inside the pantry.

Before Leo knew what was going on, Michael pushed him up against the wall right next to the closed door. He was flat-backed up against it. And that kind of inflamed his prior injury. But there was so much tension in the air, he didn't even feel the pain of a little butt bruise.

"Michael!" KITT yelled through the comlink. "A white truck is fleeing the grounds. And it has a hostage. Shall I pursue?"

"Stay Here! A guard will take you back to your Mom. KITT! Meet me at the door!" Michael yelled so fast it almost sounded like one word.

Before Leo knew it, he was standing alone in the dark hallway with only a red glowing emergency light as company. He really didn't feel scared as much as lost. Leo was kind of hoping that he was going to stay with the Michael man and eventually they would go back to his Mom together.

"Leo?" KIRA asked quietly through his comlink. "Have you seen your sister lately?"

Leo thought about it for a second. "Not really. Not since we ate those doughnuts."

"Well, I think I just saw something very odd then." KIRA spoke louder. "That escape truck looked like it had that girl driving it."

"What KIRA? How?" Leo asked shocked beyond compare.

"Yeah, it looked like she was driving that truck." KIRA pointed out in a curious tone. "Can she drive?"

"I don't know KIRA. Have you already told KITT?" Leo asked very worried. What if what he saw was real? What if Leah was kidnapped?

"Yes. He and Michael are currently in pursuit of the white truck. But that is all KITT would divulge." KIRA answered a bit aggravated that KITT wasn't being forthcoming.

"That's It!" Leo sighed frustrated that he was stuck in this hallway doing nothing. "Do you have a signal on Mom's comlink too? Can you guide me back to her room?"

"When Bonnie put her comlink back on, it activated and has been vital ever since. I have a strong lock on her as well as you. I can lead you back."

"Good." Leo grinned. "Then let's go."


End file.
